Brusing the beautiful
by wolfXgirlXMs.clearwater
Summary: Pleaseread theres a summary on first e grammer might suck so please don't judge. M for future chapters. romance and a little hurt/comfort. not the character pic but just how beat up she has looked p.s bella hate warning this not Jacobxoc
1. Chapter 1

Summary- amber is uncontrollable in love with Jacob and he just seems too blind to see. What happens when Bella moves back? Amber think she might get somewhere with Jacob In a relationship but then Bella's boy friend Edward leaves and Jacob has to put her back together leaving amber broken. But what happens when Embry has to pick her up? What happens when the boys phase leaving her and Quil in the dark about it what will happen in la push now?

Amber 16 year old girl who has three best friends and abusive father

Embry Call 16 best friend with amber also is in love with her

Jacob Black 16 amber's best friend is in love with Bella

Quil Ateara 16 amber's best friend

Sam Uely 19 pack leader

Jared Cameron 17ambers neighbor a block over

Paul Meraz 17 Jared's best friend


	2. Chapter 2

Amber: Pov

We were sitting in math class and the guys were complaining about how letters shouldn't be in math and I giggled. The one complaining the most was Jacob. He was making me laugh and cracking jokes and I couldn't help but feel the way I did once before when I was younger like the world couldn't get any better and all he was doing was making me laugh . When he got closer I could smell his cologne and I would play it off coolly but on the inside I was taking in long sniffs trying to remember it for later on. I met Jacob when we were 12 he was moping on the shores of first beach because his best friend Bella went to go stay with her mom for three years and was stopping the summer visits and he looked so sad. I met Embry soon after and he was the one I favor the most he like a brother and that's what I see him as someone who will always have my back and will never leave me. He was there for me when my mother left and told me she couldn't stay with my father any longer so she moved to south beach California to marry a therapist and last month she told me she had just had beautiful baby twins a boy and a girl. The last one I met that day would be Quil he was the cute and crazy one he had the most out rages plans ever like when they took a skate board and tried to skate it off Jacob's front porch breaking his left arm or the time where we were sitting on the overturn logs at the beach and he got on the biggest one only to jump off and fracture his leg or when he got to his hormones stage and snuck into the girls changing room at the mall and that lady slapped him and banded him from her store. That's why I'm sitting in this classroom now a 16 teen year old girl listening to other 16 year old boys complain about math.

"Can't you help us please will help you" whined Quil see we never ever listen to Quil for his bright ideas nope and you can see why.

"Yeah in what gym" I hissed he had no brains at all I'm the reason the guys are even passing.

"If you need help in gym than I just got help you with that" he said

"Right" I said as I began to show Jacob how to do it running through all the steps and everything then I turned to Embry to do the same thing he got it pretty quick too.

"Hurry up the class is about to end" whined Quil

"Here's my paper and if you get caught-"I said I threw my hand over my forehead and pretending to cry "he- he used force he- he told me if I didn't that he beat me up" I said wiping away the few stray tears that I brought up.

"Wow your good" said Jacob

"No she's evil" said Quil but he took the paper scrawling the answers down.

The bell rung and I took my paper and got up handing it to the teacher and I walked out the class heading out the door.

"Amber Amber" Embry and Jacob said they had these confused faces and were staring at me I giggled.

"I wanted to eat out side" I said and giggled at the end

"Oh" they said "we'll get the food"

"Wait I said I gotta go to my locker" I said

I walked off to my locker only to see Demy Quil girl friend leaning on my locker I just kept walking forward. See I never liked Demy she was dating Paul Meraz before and then she decide to sleep around with the football team and she was now dating Quil but I always held my tongue. I never want to hurt Quil because he thought he was in love so I just let him think that.

"Hey were headed out side did you want to come" I asked

"No I wanted to talk to you I think you need to stay away from Quil I mean everyone thinks you're sleeping with Jacob ,embry and Quil and that's my boy friend and quite frankly I can't prove them wrong because any time he's not spending time with me it's with you and I don't feel good about that." She said in a sickly sweet voice and it was killing me.

"Wait what" I replied

"Ok maybe your stupid or something it's kind of sluty that you hang around three guys all the god damn time and one of them is my boy friend and I think you should stop being friends with him because I don't want to be any mixes up about who my boy friend is" she sneered

I couldn't think straight I just jumped toward her my fingers barely grazing her neck before I felt a pair of arms grab me and pulled me away. I turned around to see Embry pulling me away and I couldn't take it.

"Let me go you fucking retard I can take care of myself can't anyone see that." I screamed. I then pulled away and I ran as fast as I could past the office and out the door when I made it outside. I then went into the woods running down the same bike path to the graveyard. I came up to my grandmother's grave it was littered with many different flowers I just laid down in front of it. I loved being in the presence of my grandmother she made me smile. What I loved the most was being in her arms any time of the day it didn't matter all that did was her and her being there for me.

"There she is" said Quil

"Told you so" muttered Embry

"Who cares just be happy we found her" Jacob scolded

"If you're here to talk shut the hell up and go away" I screamed not even opening my eyes. I then felt three bodies press up on me. I opened my eyes to see Quil between my legs with Jacob on my right embry to my left this was how we usually end up.

"Amby Amby" Said Quil "Why are you being such a sour puss you know I love you the most out of anybody right". My eyes just widened I just almost successfully killed his girlfriend.

"I broke up with her she hurt you don't try to just kill anyone." He stated cluing on the look I was giving.

"You saw the whole thing didn't you" I asked mortified.

"No just the end when you were jumping at her and I thought she was dead" he snickered

"I'm the one that told them what really happened. I needed to talk to you so I decide to catch up with you at your locker and I what happened after." He explained

"Oh well I'm probably in a lot of trouble for leaving school grounds huh." I asked

"No the principle seemed to take my story very well seeing as the witnesses that demy said were there really weren't and the principle said that she was breaking a rule in the school book. You know verbal abuse of a student so she suspended." Embry said he was even running his fingers through my hair. It was funny to me how he was so sweet he was always trying to find a way to comfort me without even thinking about.

"Hey embry what's up" I asked

"Oh nothing you just yelled at me and it made me feel sad but I thought about how demy had just yelled at you and I wasn't sad about it anymore." He said

"Wow you just lost your man card" laughed Quil

"Yeah a total bitch" snickered Jacob

I just let what he said ponder in my head it made me happy that someone isn't staying mad at me but making sure I felt better about the fact that my best friends girlfriend tried to attack me .

"No you know what he was being sweet and adorable and he'll get all the girls" I said launching myself in to his lap hugging me to him.

"Aww that's no fair she on your side" moaned Jake

"She going to mention that to all her friends and they be all pressed to date you Quil screeched and humped.

"Well if you didn't act like a dick then you'll get as many girls you need" I said

"Well we do have one" exclaimed Jacob like it was the law of motion.

"Just because you have one doesn't mean you are one" I chided

"Yeah whatever it's nice out here and all but it's getting pretty late" Quil added in a bored tone but him and Jacob seemed to get up and kiss my cheeks and walked out the graver yard and went to find their car. When I couldn't hear them any more my delayed panic started to kick in and all I could think is my dad is going to kill me.


	3. Chapter 3

Embry and I raced home my heart was pounding and it wouldn't stop and I couldn't control it we pulled up to the front of my house and the lights were off. My dad hadn't made home yet and I was good. I would have only a little bit of time till he came back and the house had to be clean. I opened the door and tried to jump out.

"Amber we have to talk and I think it's important I like you a lot and..." he trailed

"Embry I love you your like the best friend ever but I have to go and you know this I will talk to you later" I said and got out I ran to the door and unlocked it turning around and to wave embry off. I shot in the house closing and locking the door. I started on my father's room making the bed and vacuuming and trying to make everything in his room neat I moved to the hallways and then to the living room and then the kitchen I washed the dishes and tried to clean all the counters. I then raced to my room and put on my sweat shirt and some shorts. I sat on my bed working on the computer and trying to do my home work when I hear the door being slammed open and I hear my name. I got up and slid the computer under my bed and put my cell phone on silent and under my pillow with my iPod. Then I rush down stairs greeted by my father.

"It's hot in here didn't you open the windows you stupid bitch and it smells in here" he yelled

It did stink like old cigarettes and smoke. It's because he won't quit and there this underlining smell of old beer. But I was knocked out of my thoughts by his fist' he yanked me by the hair and tried to pull me up.

"Open all the windows and get out of my face" he screamed and I hurried away all the windows were opened in ten minutes flat and I ran to my room and hide there I heard the cabinets slammed open and glass slammed on the counter. He was drinking again it what puts him to sleep and when he comes home from work he wants one and takes up his pent up frustration on me. I could feel the tears coming down but I paid no attention to it. Sat on my bed and waited for the snoring. It was an hour and three cups of jack Daniels with coke till my dad was out. I finally felt safe. I knew I would be able to sleep now. I was use to this. Tonight was much softer than most night. Once he had this guy over and the guy looked at me like I was a piece of meat and my dad trashed the house. Then he called me down to clean it and told me I was the female I had to I said I didn't make the mess. He shot out of his seat so fast and hit me. I fell to the ground and he kicked me in the stomach which made him laugh and the he kicked me in the back grabbed me by my hair and slapped me again. I drifted off thinking about someplace else. I woke up that morning to him calling my name. I hurried and got dressed grabbed my iPod and phone. I sent a quick text to embry telling I would be there soon. I went to my dad and grabbed the keys

"Hey dad I'm leaving now" I said and he just pointed to the speaker next to his bed and there sat a fifty dollar bill I grabbed it and stuffed it in my wallet were there were over a dozen more. He thought he could just throw money at me but it wasn't that simple I didn't need his money. I ran down the street to embry and saw him waiting for me leaning on his car and then he looked up.

"Hey how are you where does it hurt" he asked and I just shook my head see embry found out one day I had gotten slapped and had a bruise on my check he doesn't like what I go thru he can't seem to fathom that someone can do that to their own flesh and blood. He seems to like to patch me up I think it's because he can say at least I'm not dead. We jumped in the car and I hooked up my iPod to the radio and began to play we are broken by paramore. We walked into school and I smiled Jacob and Quil were standing there bickering and it made me smile wider. When Jacob noticed me he scooped me up in a hug. I giggled. I will admit my crush on this boy runs my life. He put me down and I jumped at Quil. I was ready to go to class. We stood at our lockers and the football team began to charge and Jared Carmon winked at me and I giggled. All the boys stiffened and look upset. I just rolled my eyes they couldn't say shit to me. Class was so boring and I almost feel asleep if it wasn't for embry I would have a detention. We decide yesterday was so crazy we were just going to eat lunch in side to day and I handed embry money and he bought me lunch for me and the guys. They went up to pay and I sat down when Jared Cameron came my way.

"Hey I think you should have kicked demy's ass you now she is really dirty tried sleeping with the whole foot ball team and won't keep messing with my bud Paul and she finally left him alone to go after Quil the chick has no boundaries I wanted to let you know that" he said and winked at me again

I giggled "thank it's great to know I had your vote" I said

Then all my boys came back and I guess they didn't like the thought of me and Cameron because the all gave him a glare he just walked off and winked at me again. The boys then turned and stared at me and I just snatched my food away.

"I can talk to anyone you do now that right" I whispered

I then turned to eat my food not paying them any attention. I rushed to my class and sat there till the bell rung.

I had a seat in the back of my class next to the window and I saw Jared and coach Clearwater. They were yelling at each other and the teacher called on me I answered the question when I figured out what they were talking about. When I looked back out the window I saw no one. When class was over my idiots were standing outside my door and looked sad. I walked toward them and they were talking.

"Did you hear Jared got sick mono I think and the coach needs players for the football team and Paul Jared's best friend is pissed" Quil whispered

"Really he sick didn't seem like it all" I said

"Why does that matter to you at all" Jacob said

"Yeah I mean we are your best friends" Quil sputtered

"And you'll just get hurt" Jacob said

I clenched my teeth I didn't need them say anything to me. Jacob had a lot of nerve thinking he could say that shit. I like him only him and would do anything just to kiss him. Tell him how I feel. How I love his hair and his cologne and would do anything just to get him to see me more than his friend. I turned and walked away I really didn't need this. I saw embry glaring at the other two and he tried to catch up to me when I turned to him

"I don't need any one telling me how to live my life and who I like" hissed

"I know I'm just here to catch you when you fall" he said with a cheesy grin.

"Hey didn't you want to talk to me" I asked

"I did but it's all good now you're my best friend and that's all I could ask for" he whispered and I wrapped my arm around his waist and I hugged him as we went to class


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: sorry its short r&r

It was so wrong how I forgave Jacob I always let the crush thru. It had been a few days since the Jared incident and now he's M.I.A along with Paul. No one has seen them it crazy. Paul had a fight and was dragged out by the principle. So school has been weird. Demy came back it's funny because Quil wants nothing to do with her. So she spends her time glaring my way. I just usually flip her the bird. My father got into it with me. He kicked in my ribs smacked me punched me and kicked my leg pulled my hair and punched me in the stomach. Embry seemed to fix everything major. We were sitting at the lunch table and I could feel Demy's glare from twenty feet away.

"Well Bella's back and dad gave her the truck you know the old one after I fixed it" Jake said

"What" I said "I did need that you know my dad he won't buy me a car"

"Oh you wanted it I just didn't actually believe you" he mumbled

He kept going about Bella how she got taller and how her eyes were pretty. I couldn't take it any more I was going to stab myself with the plastic spoon. Now I know what you're thinking and it can't be possible but I'm going to try

"She even asked me if I would come and go to school with her" he smirked "But dad said no way he needed me"

"So you would just leave us like that I said while snapping my fingers on that.

"NO I mean yes but you would have Quil and Embry and it's not like you are all alone" he urged

"Wow some chief you'll be" I said stormed off I could do this too. Show him he can't do this, I'm not the normal teenage girl I'm the one that doesn't care how she looks or what she eats or how much people like me. He was turning me into this little girl who's scared to get her feelings hurt. When the hurt comes from him it burns makes me want to cry and I don't do that all I can ask is what the hell is happing to me. I want him to notice me. For me to be the first person he thinks about not this Bella chick. Now if it had been different and I had a crush on someone other than him if he wasn't my life I would deal but I can't. Scratch crush I'm in love and I can't handle it. All of them have been there for me and I go and fall for the one pinning after another girl. I'm so screwed and I try and try not to think about it and I want to see someone else and it sucks. I want my own little fairy tale with the prince and I'm the princess. I want him to come on his noble horse and save me. To gently kiss my lips and tell me he has me.

"Why are you crying" Embry said softly

I didn't know I was crying. I was sitting with these fat tears running down my face and I didn't even notice Embry picked me up and placed me on his lap. I just looked at him.

"I know your upset with him he just doesn't get it he's slow he has a girl willing to love his fat ass but he is just so stubborn to even see it Billy wants him to realize this" he mummed

His fist started to shake and then I could see that they were clenched so tight. I just laid my head down on his shoulder. He was a big brother to me he was my rock he help me stay here in this crazy ocean of my feelings.


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob came to apologize I think quill got to him. He started on about how he should have introduced the subject more softly how he never took in to thought that I might have problems with people saying thing that in result to them leaving. Abandonment issues I almost giggled I knew after that Quil knew everything I'm pretty sure he had a hard time not beating the crap out of Jacob. He keeps going on about Bella he even told her the legends. Quil and Embry have now noticed just how pathetic I look. It's been a week and I kept up the playfully flirty banter with Jacob it's so sad. Jared isn't back yet so it's not like I have any one else to flirt with. I'm just scared Jake will choose Bella over me and I'm the one who has been here the whole time.

"Amber amber' my name was called and I turned around and saw Jacob.

"Hey I got something to ask you it about someone I really like" he mumbled he had a cute blush that dusted his russet skin. My tummy fluttered and I got this stupid smile.

"Spit" I urged

"So you know how I like Bella right well I want to ask her to the forks dance and its crazy because I know she likes someone else but my father wants me to deliver this message and I know I have spring break and all to wait and stuff but I wanted a second opinion" he spit out

My smile dropped and the stomach flutters were gone in it's wake came this heart clenching pains and devastation. I wanted to cry I could feel the burn in my eyes. I could barley form a thought he looked so out there insecure about this one girl and I couldn't take it.

"Well why don't you just do the thing for your father and then it won't seem like your really interested and if she likes she will be glad you showed up." I offered in a whisper

"Ok I think I can do that see I'm glad I asked you" he said

I just nodded and watched as he walked away. I went to the nurse and complained about a stomach ache and was released to go home. I just skipped the rest of that morning. I got home and made a sandwich. There was a knock at the door as soon as I put my plate in the sink. I ran to answer it. Stand on my front porch was this really tall man with no shirt and looking extremely sexy.

"Amber why aren't you in school" he asked his voice was deep I soon noticed that it was Jared.

"My stomach hurt and how did you know I was home" I asked

"Did you forget I live down back across from embry I saw you walk down the street" He said

"I have a stomach ache" I pleaded

"Well you be careful and try not to get caught you might get in trouble" he said and turned to walk away he got close to the forest and turned to wave before going thru the line of the forest.

I closed the door and went back to the kitchen to clean up all of my mess. I had cleaned of the counter washed and dried all of the dishes when there was another knock. I went to answer the door.

"Jared I told you I would-"

"Jared huh well I'm sorry I thought maybe there was something wrong, but your fucking Carmon that's fine maybe you are a slut" embry shouted

I was hurt. I got it thought he's hurt and I kind of needed to tell him where I went that but that right there the anger is what I'm trying to get away from.

"Maybe I am then but you know what Jacob came to me today and told me he is planning on going to Bella's dance so he can see her did you know he asked me if it was right"

"I tried so hard to just say no to tell I'm trying so hard not to spit out my love for this boy and he's just ripping out my heart and stabbing it repeatedly" I added

"I'm sorry I didn't have scream and you're not a slut I'm just up set you scared me and then you called me Jared, why did you call me Jared" Embry asked

"Jared lives a block over he can see me across the alley way he came over first" I said in a duh tone

-/- following Monday beginning of week-/-

Jacob has somewhat stopped he's incessant babbling of Bella just long enough so I didn't want to kill him. We had fun being friends again and not fighting. Demy has been a bitch just like always. But it was so funny we Quil called her out he said her snatch it the smelliest by far he has ever dealt with and that she was horrible at giving head. Jared a Paul came back this Morning and they looked good I mean I had already seen Jared but Paul looked like a Greek god both of them. So when demy saw her mouth was open and she looked stunned and like she drooled. School was boring and but it was fun to see that Paul turned down demy at lunch though. When the bell rung signaling time to go home I kinda panicked my father has been worse he hit me so hard I have a lump on my head and my whole face is sore from where he smacked the side of my face. My life will always be this way I just want it to stop.


	6. Chapter 6

Well it's been awhile since Jake decided that instead of asking Bella to the dance he decides to show up there and wing it. He was happy that he got to dance with her and he completed the task his father asked of him. So know for the latest in my life is that the reason that Jared and Paul look different is because is they have joined Sam Uely. Yes that is the same person that went missing for two months and came back and ripped out Leah Clearwater's heart for her cousin. It seems as if he has become a role model for the other bone heads. The boys call' em hall monitors on steroids because the council swears the bys are doing thing to protect the people of the tribe. I can't be upset about them they haven't really done anything to me but Jake hates them I don't know why either. They did save his precious Bella and you haven't even herd the beginning. You see Bella and her boy friend seemed to be doing fine when school ended and when school started so when her birthday came around the had a terrible break up and she got lost in the woods and that is how the hall monitors got involved. Quil and Embry feel weird about it because it seems every time they look up the guys are staring at them Jake thinks it a personal attack that they are going to take his friends away from him. I think Quil is really scared because he tries to act brave but he doesn't faze me.

"Hey lets go to Jacob's" Quil said and I chuckled and nodded my head.

We made our way to jakes house and didn't even try the front door but went beside the house to the makeshift shack that sat there which he chose t make in to a garage. The boys made this call signaling they were here.

"Hey" Quil called

"What's up" Embry called

"Jakey my baby cakes" I said but stopped short

Sitting on the ragged couch was a pale girl and she seemed lost. Jake was messing with some old dirt bikes that looked like they had seen the last of the big dirt path of life but I said nothing. Quill and Embry introduced themselves.

"Who's that" she asked and she gave a weak smile I couldn't tell if it was fake or not so I just sat on the other side of the couch.

Every one stooped and looked at me and I just shook my head and replied 'I'm amber "I said placing an nice big fake smile on my face.

"Hi" she replied as the boys went back to the lumps of metal "Jake doesn't talk about you much"

"Yeah he talks about you" I replied

"Really" she said

"Yeah I mean when I first moved here was so sad" I said

Me 1 Bella zip.

"Well I had to leave but I'm back that's why were making these bikes although it might take a while ya know" she said

Hell no if she thought she was going to take all Jacobs time away because of some stupid bikes I was going to scream and she was wrong.

"Jake you're doing good right cuase you know I have to go I have to cook food for Charlie or he'll blow the house up or he'll keep ordering pizza" she giggled

"Oh right I'll finish tomorrow and we need parts any way" he said and she nodded and left he waited till he heard her old accent truck pull away and he turned around.

"If any of you step foot on my land tomorrow I will kill you" he said in a serious tone

I went to open my mouth b stopped and nodded my head. The boys complained and joked around I stayed quiet and said nothing.

"Hey are you okay" Quil asked and Embry glared at Jake

"You guy its fine I just need to get home" I said and Embry nodded his head

"I'll see you tomorrow" I said and Embry and I made it to his car. He drove me home but he looked fidgety

"What's wrong" I asked

"Nothing but we need to talk tomorrow I don't care if we have to skip" he said and I nodded

I ran inside and the place was a mess and my father in side it was his day off.

"Finally you stupid bitch your home clean this house all of it" he yelled

"But I just got home and I have home work" I said and I hit my self mentally but at least I didn't mention my laptop

"So does it look I care" he said he pushed me and kicked me in the ribs and he walked away I tried to get up but couldn't when managed to get on my knees he came back and kicked me down and he puuled me up by my hair and dragged me to the kitchen. When I could get up I cleaned every thing and ran to my room.


	7. Chapter 7

I was lying in bed and I was silently crying. I never made it to school yesterday even though Embry wanted to meet him. it was just after everything that after noon I just couldn't try to even make my way to school my ribs hurt and I cried so hard I had a massive headache so I stay home. My father used me as a punching bag again today he slapped me and pulled my hair but today he used his cane I have a bruise on my leg and one around my torso. He would stop and come back for multiply time. There's one on my neck where he grabbed me. I let the snoring and the crying lull me to sleep. The pain hadn't faded so I had popped four Advil's. My eyes closed and I dreamed a dream where Jacob and i stood in the woods and he told me that Bella never made him fell the way I do.

"Amber I remember when you smiled at me the first time I t made me happy I was so sad my mom died and then Bella left. You were there to help me you became much more than a friend and I love-" I sat up in bed the sun was shining and it was so bright. The sun was high in the sky unlike when I wake up for school and it's slightly dark out side and it was good thing it hadn't rained. I would have never woken up.

My father it rung through my head like a shrill ring it caused my heart to beat faster and a panic to start. Why hadn't he wakened me? I'm sure he hadn't left early and there was no snoring. I walked softly out of my room and crept up the hallway stopping to see if I heard him breathing. I remember when I was young and he would let me sleep in late and my mother would be home. We would have breakfast and stuff and watch cartoons. That's when he was my father not the monster that beats on me.

I opened the door and his chest hadn't seemed to be moving and there was no sign of the constant snoring that has haunted this house since I was a baby. I went this side and he felt cold and there was no pulse.

I quickly found my phone and then called an ambulance.

"Um hello I'm amber and I think my father is dead he has no pulse and he is still laying in from last night I whispered

-/ Embry pov -/-

Where was amber she hadn't came to school she didn't come to my house and no one has seen her. I was getting scared but I had to pretend it had nothing to do with her father and I swear if he did anything. My hands started to shake and I just clenched them when I my phone rang and I went outside the class.

"Hello" I asked

"Embry come to the hospital and hurry I really need you it important" ambers voice pleaded and then she hung up. I swear if he did anything to hurt her I will kill him with my own hands. As if own on their own que they started shaking.

-/- Amber pov -/-

"Ms.-"

"Please call me amber" I said

"Well amber from the autopsy I can tell you he had gotten drunk and it caused alcohol poisoning and it may have cause an asthma attack which then effect his breathing but from being passed out he died" the doctor said

As he left I let out a deep breath I was done no more attacks on my life and no more crying my self asleep. I would be able to be a normal child. I had consumed three bags of chips, two sodas and one snickers bar despite the time of sorrow.

"Um excuse me I looking for a girl named amber" embry voice rang out

"Embry" I called out "he's gone"

The look on his face seemed as if he was relieved and sad at the same time like he was two moments away from giving me a big hug. I wanted to cry from the happiness radiating inside of me

Three days later- funeral Amber-

The most people that showed up were from his job it seems he had made many friends despite being the evil man he was when I arrived home. I hadn't told the people from my school or told Jacob or Quil they can't know. I don't want the sympathy looks or for people to tell me he was a great man he wasn't he was bad and evil and abused me because I look like my mother whom chose to have nothing to do with him any longer. I was his daughter he gave me life and he rather see me kicked down for his own twisted amusement. I sat thru it we had the gathering at the cemetery so there was no confusion or anything else I would show up and I would be able to leave with knowing he would still be there for the long run.

Embry and I made our way to the path outside of his house. It was secluded and I would be able to get out my feelings.

We found that over turned log. He sat down and my head automatically found the space between his shoulder and neck. I could have sworn that I had had growling but I shook it off.

"Do you still feel as if I'm your brother" Embry asked me and I pulled back

"Why do always ask that you're the best friend a girl could ask for and you will make the best brother ever" I said serious

"You might not believe it but I once had the biggest crush on you but you always seemed to look at Jake as if he held your heart" he whispered we just sat there it made me feel funny

"Shouldn't I have cried at least once today" I asked

"I guess I mean he was your father if you can call him" he said

"I know but I'm not sad I'm relived that I don't have to be scared any more I don't have to rush home and hide things because I'm scared of him" I murmmed he just nodded

I saw him he was looking off in the distance and I decide in a snap judgment to kiss him I slipped my hand into his hair and I pulled his face to mine. Meeting him half way our lip were pushed together and my heart kind of jumped but not like if I had kissed Jacob. I could tell that Embry was confused because his lips froze before moving against mine.

"Why did you do that" he asked

"Because you say that you had a crush on me I'm just giving you what I wish I could get from Jacob even it's late" I said

A/N i would really like reviews i know that i have people reading it i have 300 veiws and stuff but i dont want to threaten you with no more chapters i just want to know your thoughts


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: I haven't up dated in a while so here I go **_

_**Amber pov **_

"Maybe we should go" Embry said low enough so that if I hadn't been on his lap I wouldn't have heard a word. We walked out of the woods to his car. He drove me home where for once in my life I wasn't scared.

"Do you want to stay" he asked

"No just take some of this shit" I said I had bags of clothes that needed to go somewhere because I didn't need them.

"You know what keep it in your car till you see one of those donate boxes" I added

"Sure"

I walked out after and waved goodbye I closed the door and he drove off, I stood in my living room and cried relief clouding my body, no more bruises black eyes. I finished cleaning out his closet and found 900 hundred dollars in clothes. I just wanted to get this house clean of his presence. Otherwise I feel as if this is a dram and he's going to walk thru the door screaming and swinging.

_**Embry pov **_

I left the bag of clothes she gave me in my trunk. I drove to the beach seeing Jacob and Quil wrestling. I was so upset that I just stormed over there

"You're so fucking stupid you sit here every day you eat lunch with her, she helps you with any if all your problems and don't see it you never will" I yelled

"See what dude what are you talking about?" Jacob asked that was the only thing I could count on Jacob being totally oblivious

"Even now you have no clue. You're so in love with Bella you don't see who's really in love with you" I screamed my body began to shake

"Yeah I'm in love with Bella your just mad because I get to help a girl see I'm the better man for her" he sneered

"That's where you're wrong" I screamed "The girl I love won't look at me because she has eyes set for you and I have denied it for a long time because you can't make someone love you" I shouted

"Well who is this mystery girl that you love so much" he asked

"Amber one of our best friends the same girl you asked advice from" I snarled

Quil was standing there I don't know how he seemed to have kept his cool this whole time I want to kill Jacob

"Wait she knows that Bella needs me she can't" he said

"See even now you just found out one of your greatest friends is in love with you and your worried about why this is" I yelled growling at the end wait I growled

"Dude calm down" he said

"no she kissed and said she doesn't like it that I had a crush on her and she never noticed but she did it because she believes one day you'll just notice her" I growled

"Okay so ill talk to her tomorrow" he said nonchalantly

"No" I screamed and went after him I saw red and he was going to die

"Stop" someone said and I turned back and saw Jared and Paul with Sam.

"Jacob, Quil leave now" he ordered

I could see Jacob he so wanted to start shit but he couldn't we were on their side of their beach and no one went here some were to scared but on days like today and there not here some dare each other to come over. Jacob does it cuz it he's way of spitting in their face or something. They turned and left with no questions asked but Jared and Paul each grabbed my arm and pulled me to the woods a few feet away. When we got to the cover of the trees they dropped me and whispered something. My body felt on fire and I could tell something horrible was going on.

"Hey Embry I saw amber earlier and I made her giggle I wonder what it would take to make her scream" Jared said

I growled I could feel this ripple down my spine and my skin got hotter and tighter and there was a pounding in my head and I wanted to scream finally something ripped and I was panting and had paws wait paws.

"Embry call welcome to the pack. You know the legends right there all true and you're a protector" Sam said

What the fuck

_**Amber pov **_

I cleaned out all of his room and took the horrible furniture out of the living room. My room got left alone with the kitchen. I looked up at the clock and I realized I had to go over my dad's will with his attorney. I took a shower and dressed in black dress pants and a white button up shirt. I ran outside and jumped in the car driving to the office. I arrived and sat in the waiting room and I was soon called back.

"Ms.-"

"Amber" I interrupted

"Well amber why don't you have a seat and we get started" he said "It seems your father has five estates, and four cars and 3.2 million dollars from work and stock and bonds. You inherit the cars and houses but the money stay on watch till your 18" he said

I was amazed at how much he had saved I mean apart from the 50 dollars he usually gave me and the annual back to school trip, I never got that mush else after my mother left and he had been hiding this from me the entire time. Wait till I tell Embry I'm a possible millionaire.

I was on my way home from a shock of a life time when I pulled in to the drive way and thought it would be cool to walk to Embry house since I no longer have that death of a curfew. I'm walking up the street and I see this guy talking to Sam he has abs the kind you see on a Kelvin cline model and short cropped hair. He was even sporting the new tattoo that the guys wear. Then I notice Paul and Jared and look harder at the guy I soon realize that it's Embry. I know Jacob hate Sam and the other guys aren't too fond of him but what did they do to Embry Jake's going to be pissed but I keep walking not seeing a problem he's still my friend right. But Embry looks upset and there arguing

"Why not" he said

"Because you put her in danger" Sam said

"I will see her you won't stop me at all" Embry shouted

"YOU WIL NOT SEE AMBER OR YOUR OTHER FRIENDS AT ALL" Sam ordered

I made this little whimpering noise and the breeze began to blow and my cheeks got cold and I realized I started crying and that I didn't have Embry any more he was Sam's and there was nothing I could do. They soon saw be but I immediately turned and ran my feet slapping the pavement as fast as they could.

_**Embry pov **_

After the command I heard a sob gasp thing and turned but the girl was running fast. I knew it was amber I told her to come by later but the whole turning into a wolf thing kind of jut throws you off. She looked like she was crying and I wanted to go to her because know that Jacob knows she going to want to kill me it one thing to just not know some else loves and it another to have your friend point it out to you.

"Man she fast she should be on the cross country team" Jared joked

"Yeah she trained herself right after her mother left" I stated

"Why" Paul asked

I turned to Sam and he nodded his head he phased with me and saw the things about amber that I would never tell anyone. That didn't matter now though because it was tell them now or they find out.

"Her father used to beat her and she thought if she could get away father in a short amount of time she could run away but she never wanted to leave Jacob Quil or I" I said

Paul growled and ran in to the trees. Then there was a ripple and everyone knew he had phased. What the hell was wrong with him?

"His mother got beat by his father to the point that she ran away and he found her and beat her to death so when Paul started the processes he got really angry and his father was to close" Jared said

It got really quiet after that abuse and death how were you to respond to that it hurts and it sad and I don't even have the girl love any more. I can't go to school so its not like I could see her there. I did learn how to be a wolf I have to get angry and to phase back I have to think human or something I really love. I have amber for that the way she smiles or laughs anything she does. I also learned how to run patrols and how to take down a vampire. I Think I'm scared about one thing though wolves' imprint and that where you find your soul mate I haven't even gotten to tell amber that I'm actually still in love with her. How am I supposed to find a soul mate if I'm in love with someone so much it hurts.


	9. Chapter 9

**Amber pov **

The next day at school embry didn't show up but Jared and Paul kept staring at me. When I explained what happened to Quil we decide to keep it from Jacob his anger wasn't going to help anyone. Quil told me that Jacob and embry had had a fight but wouldn't tell me about what. When Jacob did join us he looked at me funny.

"Bella's been spending a lot of time with me" Jacob spoke cautiously his eyes looking at me

I rolled my eyes if he was going to say shit like that after I just lost embry then I was going to ignore him a lot. But really how worse could my day get.

**(TIME SKIP) A DAY **

I was on my way out to Jacobs's house but when I got there I noticed Bella sitting in her truck I gave her a smile the fakest one I could muster without her being able to tell. Then I began to walk to her truck.

**Bella pov – Didn't see that now did ya**

I watched as that girl came closer. What was her name again Andy no, Amy no it's amber but why is she here at jakes he isn't dating her is he? We are supposed to drive the motorcycles today. I jumped out of my truck and walked to her

"Hi" I said as nice as I could

"Hi" she replied

"So what are you doing here" I asked because she wasn't supposed to be here

"Oh I didn't know you were here but I was going to give Jake some sandwiches and see if he wanted help with the math home work we have he not for numbers" she said

So she's smart too yuck

"So do you know where Jacob is now?"

"I don't know I thought he would be here" I said

"Well he was supposed to take me out to ride soon" I said

"That nice up there on the dirt road that's where we learned to drive the car." She said and I swear I wanted to scream

"Ya know I think and Jacob spend a lot of time together cause you get during school don't you think I could have him during spring break" I asked but it wasn't an option "Like why don't we just let him decide who deserves more of his time"

"Why would I do that? I'm the one that fixed him when you left him all heartbroken. He's one of my best friends your just the past that he clings to" she said with a smirk I was so going to tear down. Then I heard Jacob coming and she turned around.

"Amber wahtca doing here" Jacob asked he didn't seem to mind that she was here

I brought the usually ya know homemade Philly cheese steaks and I know you need help with that math homework so?" she asked

"Well your sandwiches are the best" he said and reached out and grabbed three and handed me on I nibbled on it and it was good. I rally don't like her she's trying to take Jacob from me and he's the one that said he would never leave me.

"I was taking Bella bike riding" Jacob said thru a mouth full of food

I thought he was going to say something smart like you need tyro leave

"You can come with if you like" he said

But no he invited her to come with us

"Sure I mean I do have food" she replied

**Amber pov **

We began driving Jacob was giving Bella directions when we got to the top of the cliff. We could see some guys shoving another person off a cliff.

"Don't you think we should stop them" Bella screamed hopping out of the truck. Jacob just began to laugh while Bella stared at him looking as if Jacob had lost his mind

"There just messing around" I said in a bored tone while looking at my nails "Ya know cliff diving its recreational"

"Yeah some people jump from lower down but leave it to Sam and his cronies to do all the showing off" Jacob said

My head snapped up and I could spot out embry and my eyes began to sting with fresh tears and all the memories of embry I had came flooding thru my brain. I suddenly looked down and bell looked at me and then at the guys.

"Hey isn't that embry" she said

"Yeah he stopped talking to us and not so long ago he started hanging with Sam" Jacob mumbled

Bell gave a weak head nod to Jake and I just had to leave

"Hey Jake ya'll go on I'm felling like heading home" I said

"IM sure we could drop you off" he said

"Naw I

'I'll walk just make sure she doesn't kill he self" I said as if I was talking to a kid

I started making my way home as I glanced over my shoulder and saw Sam taking his dive off the cliff.

After that Jacob kept keeping his distance even in school the words we did share kept getting shorter and shorter. We were n the beach yester day when I gave him the ultimatum.

_Flashback _

"_Hey" he said _

_I just ignored him. _

"_What's wrong what did I do" he asked _

"_Your choosing her over us right "I accused _

"_You can't just say that" he mumbled _

"_I can you haven't talked to me in two days and we have most of our classes together I rather you talk about her all the time then to sit in class with me and just no talk at all" _

_He just stood there and he looked extremely confused _

"_Its either us our her how can you just take a chance like that, throw it all away because of her I wouldn't do this to you if it wasn't the best. What if her boyfriend comes back Jacob is she really going to choose you. Hell she hasn't even made ya'll an official couple. Me and Quil love you but you gotta choose and as much as I hate this Jacob you need to I'm begging you to" I said and began to walk away._

"_Amber" he called and I looked over my shoulder "I gotta think about it" he said I just nodded my head and made my way home._

_End of Flashback _

Now here I was sitting in Quil's kitchen waiting for Jacob to call me. It was the start to spring break and I knew it would be boring at my house. I had waited on Jacob for a day I was hoping he would tell me his decision. I kept getting up every 5 minutes to join Quil in the living room but I always found myself back in the kitchen waiting I wish he would hurry up. Then the phone rang __

"Hello" I said

"Amber uh hey" Jacob said

"So your choosing us right"

"Um not exactly"

"What the hell not exactly"

"You know that Bella's broken I think she needs me more than me just spending my time with you guys"

"Bullshit you're choosing her because one day you think she won't be as broken so that she will love you. Fuck fixing her you just want to fuck her"

"Just don't call me I will talk to you if I need you. Oh and tell quill your there its no point in me calling back to talk to him" he said in a bored tone

In the back ground I herd

"Jake who's that on the phone" that bitch said she knew he was talking to me and he had some nerve talking to me with her at his house.

"Oh it's no one you I'll be done in a minute" he said

"Oh really I'm no one Jacob don't you dare hang up on me god damn it" I said

"Jacob please I love you please don't do this" I begged

"Embry told me that before he ditched us but I can't love you your just my sister really I have loved Bella since I was little" he Whispered

"NO Jake your going to abandon us like embry don't you remember I couldn't talk to him because he left us Jake don't be that person please" I said

"I'm sorry" and he hung up

"NO NO NO JACOB" I screamed

Quil came running but it was too late I tried to pick myself up and quill brought me back to the couch were he sat me on his lap. Quil was scrawny compared to Jacob and embry but I just need to be held.

"Hold me please" I cried and Quil did just that his arms around my mid section and just held me to his chest. I cried and cried I didn't even go home


	10. Chapter 10

**Amber pov( it's still spring break they get two weeks in my book because I'm hoping it will catch on hahaha) **

A couple of days went by with just me and Quil and then all of sudden he started to get sick and his mom freaked and he was now bed ridden. I just laughed and told him I would be by later. He says he just has a fever but his mom is one tough cookie. I just hung up the phone when my door bell rang I opened the door to be greeted by Bella.

"You bitch he said he said he didn't want to talk to you anymore and you still managed to take him away just stop already he doesn't love you" she yelled

"Excuse me I'm so sorry I haven't talked to Jacob and he's out with the mono I wonder where he got if from it's been all over town" I said she just humphed and walked back to her tuck. I just waited till she was gone before I started brain storming. I jumped in my car and started to drive I knew what was happing and I was going to see Jacob today whether he wanted to or not. When I was younger I always remember my dad telling me the legends it wasn't as good as Billys but I loved them nonetheless. It was always about how boys or men of the tribe would go through a change. How the change would be caused by our enemy being close to insure that we would always be protected. It has dated back to many years ago about the protectors how they kept us all safe. I remember when I would get mad at my mother because I had to clean my room and father would always say calm down you wouldn't want to sprout fur. I hadn't realized it then but it was coming to me. The tattoo the muscles the danger to me and now they had Jacob and he couldn't see that bitch. All he gave up and it was for nothing. I made my way to Jacobs's house and banged on the door I didn't even stop to wait for Billy to invite me in. I just made my way inside. There stood Sam and Billy with Jacob and Embry Jared and Paul on the couch looking at the TV.

"If you ever lie to me again about my boys Billy I swear I'm going to kick your crippled ass even if I do love you. Sam if you don't know where your father is than how do you know if he's having kids. That's right you can't but trust me his is. Oh but he's dead know so don't worry though Ps. Hi big brother of mine. Paul oh my god if you don't set demy straight I will tear that bitch from limb from limb. Hi Jared you're my favorite outta of this bunch. Embry you swore you would never leave and yet you did and the when you called I couldn't even talk to you because you abandoned us. Now Jacob if you could keep your bitch on the line I wouldn't have to she came to my house screaming at me about how you would never love so back off." I said and he growled at me

"Stop growling at me you stupid dog yeah I know you all have rabies sorta speaking but Jacob I can't believe you. You're not going to get to ignore the fact that you have to crush her heart" I said smirking

"Oh yeah like I did you I'm sure it will be easy I have had enough practice on you" he said but ten he winced

"Speaking out of anger are we huh well this is what I do when I'm angry" I said

I grabbed the baseball bat and started swinging it I hit his stomach his legs his arm to the point where my skin got hot and my breathing faster and my head started pounding but I kept going till I dropped the bat and fell to the ground I could feel myself explode. It got better after that. Everyone was looking at me and then Sam finally turned around to strip and phase.

**(Bold- Amber **Underlined –Sam) 

Are you okay 

**Yeah just peachy could you get me clothes and tell me how to turn back**

Sure um just think happy thoughts and I will be back with a shirt 

He changed back and got a shirt from Jacob and tried to hand it to me I shook my head. Then Jared took of the one he was wearing.

"I was only wearing it fro Billys benefit" he said

I let out a bark of laughter and grabbed the shirt and ran out the now opened door. I got to the trees and stood there thinking about how much I actually had fun with just Quil and then I was standing there but naked. I slid the shirt on which looked like a dress. I then made my way to the house. Were everybody was waiting I walked up with my eyes on the ground. I just wasn't to see every body's face.

"Amber" Billy said and I looked up at him the Jacob who turned his head but then my eyes landed on embry and I looked right into ins his and everything disappeared all I need was him all I wanted was him it was as if was my gravity. Like he was the steel cables holding me into place he was my world I would do anything for him be anything. By the hungry lustful look in his eyes I knew exactly what he wanted.

"Amber what did you mean by big brother"

"Come on I said Joshua Uely is my father and your father he died that's it" I growled

Then embry growled and I looked at him. Sam must have caught on because he ordered everyone to leave and he helped bill leave.

"So you're the one that told Jacob I loved him" I said

"I uh u I uh"

"Did it because you love me" I said and he looked up

"You shouldn't have told him but its okay" I said then I walked out I needed to go home and change clothes

I ran outside and got in my car

"Jared Paul I need your help a hundred dollars each" I called and they hopped in my car and we made our way to my house. When we got there I had to get all of my stuff in my room to the big master bed room.

"So I'm pretty sure you can help me move my dresser and my bed to the master bed room for a hundred dollars each" I said they nodded their heads

"But I have to change" I said then held up my finger "I don't you can't watch me change I think embry will kill you" I said and went into my room and took of the shirt and put on my polka dot Bandeau bra with a transparent bottom up that was black and some short jean shorts. I put my hair in a bun and grabbed my high tops. I walked out of my room and in to the bath room and I saw myself in the mirror I think, I had muscles more than before. My hair got longer and I had a lot of curves. I walked out in to the hallway where Jared and Paul were standing. They just stared at me

"Um I'll go make you guy's food while you go take the stuff in to the room for me." I said

I started on making on bacon and eggs but I'm pretty sure I didn't have enough so I made all I could and when the guys got down they ate I wasn't really hungry. After they finished and I cleaned up they began to leave.

"You should come over to Emily's I'm sure she wants to meet you" said Jared

So we went to the car and I drove all the way to Emily's house. We showed up and it was homey I liked it. It was the type of place you brought up children in. the boys just walked in say hello I made my way in slowly and there was a woman she had scars on her face and such a bright smile.

"Hello you must be amber" she said

"Yeah I am" I said

It was like as soon as I said my name embry appeared

. he sat down in the kitchen just so he could watch me

"Do you need and help" I asked

"Um yeah you can peel apples for apple pie" she said

And I made a face. Yuck apple pie

"I'm making chocolate chip cookies too" she said

"Really" I asked

"Sure" she giggled

I peeled apples while she made the cookie batter and checked the turkey. She even made mashed potatoes and stuffing. She set out all the cookies on the tray and took out the turkey. Everything else was on the table when she started on the pie. I moved out of the way and watched. When I could smell the cookies I took them out and moved them on to another plate and then I started the next batch.

"Thanks I'm usually all alone in the kitchen" she said

"Oh it's okay I really like to cook and bake" I said

"What can you make" she asked

"Well I'm good with cookies" I said

"Then make some more batter the boys do eat anything" she said

"Yeah they really like chocolate and caramel chip cookies" I said

"That sounds yummy" she giggled

"It is if you add white chocolate" I said

"Well everything is in the frigid" she said

So I got out all the ingredients out and started on the batter. Somewhere in the middle I smelt the cookies and took them out and laid out the last of the chocolate chip. I put those back in the oven and went back to stirring my batter making sure I had made it right not to thick not to lose. Emily finished the apple pie and decides she needs to change before dinner was actual ready. I continue with the cookies and took out the last batch of chocolate chip. I then started laying my batch cookies out on the tray. Then I felt some ones breath on my neck.

"What are you wearing" embry asked

"Clothes I mean I could of showed up in Jared's t shirt" I said in a annoyed tone and made my way to put the tray in the oven

Embry growled and turned around he was looking at me and I just couldn't keep this up any more my will was crumbling and there were so many things I wanted to do to the man.

"Are you mad at me" He asked

I just shook my head and went back to my cookies.

"Then what's up with the whole snarky comebacks" he asked

"I don't know why do you keep growling at me and staring, you sat there the entire time I was cooking with Emily" I said

"Maybe I missed having you around and I want nothing more that to lock you in my bed room for some time" he said slyly

"Oh really Mr. Call and what would you do with me when I got there" I said without turning around

"Tie you to my bed make sure you never leave" he said

I didn't reply when he spoke like that I wanted to jump him and he's my best friend and I I couldn't go thru that again could I?

"I have to tell you something to tell you" he said

But I ignored him I was trying hard to just not let him get to me. But I guess he wanted to really talk to me. Because I soon found myself next to the tray on the counter

"There something wolves do and it's called imprinting it were we find our mate, It like when we look in to their eyes they become our everything. We become anything do anything and I just needed to tell you that" he said

"That you are now pussy whipped and there's some bitch out there that has your heart just great Embry" I said

"What if the girl were someone you knew" he pleaded

"I would probably never talk to you again and become as bitter as Leah is" I said

"Amber I imprinted on you" he said

"I know" I giggled "I Imprinted on you too" I giggled he just looked at me weird.


	11. Chapter 11

**LAST TIME ON Bruising the Beautiful**

"**Amber I imprinted on you" he said **

"**I know" I giggled "I Imprinted on you too" I giggled he just looked at me weird. **

**Embry pov **

"If you ever lie to me again about my boys Billy I swear I'm going to kick your crippled ass even if I do love you. Sam if you don't know where your father is than how do you know if he's having kids. That's right you can't but trust me his is. Oh but he's dead know so don't worry though Ps. Hi big brother of mine. Paul oh my god if you don't set demy straight I will tear that bitch from limb from limb. Hi Jared you're my favorite outta of this bunch. Embry you swore you would never leave and yet you did and the when you called I couldn't even talk to you because you abandoned us. Now Jacob if you could keep your bitch on the line I wouldn't have to she came to my house screaming at me about how you would never love so back off." She screamed and as soon as she looked in to my eyes my world changed she was my world I was connected to her and no one else I saw her pregnant with my children and it was all I wanted but I felt her anger and I wanted to stop it she was so mad and I helped with that. She became my universe and I needed her so badly I did leave her how will she ever forgive me.

"Stop growling at me you stupid dog yeah I know you all have rabies sorta speaking but Jacob I can't believe you. You're not going to get to ignore the fact that you have to crush her heart" she said

"Oh yeah like I did you I'm sure it will be easy I have had enough practice on you" he said but ten he winced

"Speaking out of anger are we huh well this is what I do when I'm angry" she said

She grabbed the baseball bat and started swinging it. It hit his stomach his legs his arms. She dropped the bat and fell to the ground. I knew what was happing and she began panting and I could tell she was in pain I had to look away I couldn't watch but soon the sound of ripping clothes. I looked up and there stood the love of my life as a nice white wolf with dark black streaks. She was so beautiful and my wolf went crazy.

Take her she's ours we need her all of her no one else can have her mine mine mine. He chanted

Sam phased to talk to her and then phased back to get clothes Jacob handed him a shirt. But when he tried to give it to amber she shook her head my wolf liked that it wanted her to be covered in my scent not Jacobs. Then Jared took off his shirt and gave it to her.

"I was only wearing it for Billys benefit" he said and amber let out a bark I assume she laughed but that didn't matter to me. She ran out the door and into the woods when I started growling I looked a Jared as if I was going to attack. Sam gave me a weird look and I stopped. How is he going to take me imprinting on his newly found sister.

When amber showed up she was looking at the ground and I wanted to see her eyes. She wa dressed in that shirt that made me want to growl but you could see her curves and her breast as I realized she wasn't wearing a bra I tried hard to keep my wolf at bay but right now all he and I wanted was to claim our mate and show every one that she was mine.

"Amber" Billy called

She finally looked up at Billy then Jacob and finally me but soon Sam opened his mouth.

"Amber what did you mean by big brother"

"Come on I said Joshua Uely is my father and your father he died that's it" she growled

I looked at him and growled and I'm pretty sure he caught on because he was ordering everybody out and he soon was helping Billy out of the house.

"So you're the one that told Jacob I loved him" she said

"I uh u I uh"

"Did it because you love me" she said and I looked up

"You shouldn't have told him but it's okay" she said and left out I stood there and had nothing to say as I just watched her jump in her car and drive away with Jared and Paul. Sam came closer and patted me on the back

"I know that you loved her before the imprint but she was never yours to love like that any way but I'm glad it was you and just tell her I'm pretty sure she will accept it." He said and I just nodded

"Let's go to Emily's I'm sure she's making food.

A/N: I know its short but I don't want to continue from here so another chapter soon


	12. Chapter 12

**Amber pov **

"So you imprinted on me" he asked

"Yep I was kind of made at you for telling Jacob but after I imprinted I couldn't just let you off free so I pretended but I just don't want to any more I mean Jacob chose Bella over me and Quil and I told him I loved him and he replied I know I have no feelings for him at all" I said

Embry just looked at me and grabbed me and pulled my closer and pressed his lips to mine. There was this spark that played down my spine. Our lips moved together in sync and soon his tongue began to trace the outside of my bottom lip. I opened mouth granting him accesses. Our kiss was rough and needy and our tongues wrested together in a fierceness I wasn't used to but my lungs reminded me that I do have to breathe and I pulled back. That didn't stop him thought he lips trailed from mine down to my chin and to my neck. He found my pulse point and gave it a light kiss. Soon his tongue traced a pattern over it and I had to bite my tongue from moaning out. Then all of a sudden he nipped at it and my head went spinning and I couldn't control my breathing. I could feel his lips turn up into a smirk. He liked the fact that I have no control over my body but I started to smell the cookies and I pushed him away from me and hopped off the counter.

"You tried to make me burn my cookies" I giggled

"I'm trying to do more than that" he whispered in to my ear as he pulled me into him

I was now pressed firmly to his front where I could feel his excitement pressing in to my ass it made Goosebumps erupted all over my body.

"And this damn shirt makes me want to rip it off of you" he whispered

Then his hand snaked inside my shirt to rub my flesh across my stomach and more Goosebumps erupted and I let out a little whimper I wanted this man so bad right now.

"We could leave right now I could make you feel so much better as I thrust in and out of you baby" he murmured and I bit my lip

"As you bite your sexy ass lip, Baby just say yes we can leave now" he said as he reached up to stroke my lip.

"Embry step away from your imprint now you will not seduce her into leaving my house without having dinner do understand me" she ordered

He just nodded and looked at me and dropped his shoulders and walked out of the kitchen. I just stood there dazed. I was hella aroused and I can't get my brain to turn back from mush.

"Oh sweetheart it's the imprint leaves you a little dazed it must be stronger for you two because it's a double one" she laughed as I turned to put the last of my cookies in.

"Yeah well damn" I sighed

"Yeah it will do that sometimes" she giggled "But how are you doing with all this I mean you're the first girl werewolf" she asked and she looked so concerned

"I mean I fine I always wished I could be more a part of some thin and now I have this plus I've always know about the legends and they were my happy place" I said

I don't know what happened but she hugged me and it came out of nowhere. It was like being hugged by my mom or my grandmother and it's been so long I could feel the tears coming and when she let go I hurried over to the door and ran out. I could feel Embry behind me and I knew he was concerned I just sat down on the porch and looked out in to the forest

"Baby what's wrong" he asked

"It's nothing really embry I just overreacted" I sniffled

"Not if you're crying baby just tell me" he said as he pulled me in to his lap and I buried my head into his shoulder

"I haven't had someone like that in a while to just hold me especially a older female it just got to me a little bit" I whispered

"Good you scared me I thought there was something wrong I can't lose you, you know that you will always have the pack and me" he said

Nodded and looked I to his eyes

"Amber I love so much be mine" he said

"Forever Embry Call forever" I said and I kissed him

We walked back inside and we walked to the dining room where I helped Emily setup the table

"Sorry about earlier I just haven't been hugged in some time my father ya know" I said

She nodded her head looked as if she was holding back tears. We set the rest of the table and she then called the guys to the table. They all started rampaging it was so scary

"Hold the fuck up damn it" I screamed "Now you don't have to run thank you"

We all managed to eat and talk that was till Paul had to drop the news

"So Sam how does it feel to be a big brother" he asked

"What are you talking about?" Emily asked looking at Sam

"I uh uh" Sam mumbled

While started growling and I leaped over the table and landed on Paul I didn't even knock a thing from the table I pinned him down and got to his face.

"You know some times I hate you" I growled

"Yeah yeah now get off of me" he said

"You" Emily said as I rolled of Paul and stood up.

"Yeah my dad was Sam's dad but that doesn't matter because he's dead and Paul shouldn't have said anything" I said

"Oh but this is so exciting you have a baby sister" Emily said "But if your father died where are you living" she asked

"Oh right I never got to tell you guys this but I inherited five houses, four cars and uh 3.2 million dollars" I said

All forks dropped and everybody looked at me

"Surprise" I screamed


	13. Chapter 13

"So you mean to tell me that you are a possible billionaire" Jake asked

"Yeah um I mean Embry just phased and then you chose Bella and I had no one to tell any more I did mention it to Quil but as my friend he's not really in this for the money. I said

Everyone looked at me as if I grew another head and I couldn't take it any longer. I began to stare at the ground as if it was the greatest thing in the world. Then all of a sudden Embry was growling and was in front of me.

"Stop staring at her like that" he shouted as he wound his arms behind him and around my waist which just put my face in-between his shoulder blades.

"You guys have always know I have money" I whispered

"Embry calm down no one here is threat" Sam ordered

I was finally able to stand next to Embry and he still wound his arm around my waist.

"I think it might be time for me to leave" I said and then Sam gave me head nod

"Jared Jacob and Paul get in the kitchen and assist Emily" he said and they all walked into the kitchen

I started to make my way out of the house when Embry followed me

"You don't have too-" I was stopped when I found myself pressed to the wall

"What are you doing" I shivered

"Well you started walking and that perfect view of your ass had me" he said

"So big boy are you going to let me leave" I smirked

"If you mean leave me then no but if you mean you want to move this party to the your house sure" he said

But there was this heart wrenching howl and it crippled me I fell to the ground shaking there was blood pounding in my ears and I could faintly hear the sound of my name being called.

"Help him now" I shouted

"Please just help him"

It feel as if everyone stood there and then I shot up and ran outside I had phased as soon as I cleared the last step of the porch and I ran till saw the chocolate wolf that was my best friend.

**(Pack mind)**

**Are you okay- A**

**What is going on why do I have paws?-Q **

**Calm down you have to calm down-S **

**Stop that he or he will never calm down- A**

**I went up to home and showed him myself I was no threat to him I got closer and then I moved closer slowly and rubbed my side against his and he began to purr his contentment flooding me and I knew that he would be fine. **

**Quil I want you to breath slow nice and easy and think of the things that make you happy- A **

**Like the times we use to hang out- J **

**But as soon as Jacobs voice filled Quils head he thought opposite and he remembered the time where I had just got off the phone and I was crying so hard I couldn't stop myself and then he held me and whispered it would be okay and that he would love me and help me thru this and he would never leave me I was his big sister and his hate for Jacob. While Embry processed this he began to growl and went for Jacob the two growled at each other with their muzzles pulled back showing their teeth and Embry went to lunged at Jacob but Sam pulled down his tail stopping him inches from Jacobs face as his jaws clamped shut in snapping sound. **

**Jacob just phase out your making it harder- A **

**But Quil is my friend to- J **

**Well until you know what a friend means you don't really have any say know do you- A**

**H finally phased out and thru Embry all he saw was red and he was mad madder than he will ever be I was hurt and he wasn't there to help me and his wolf want to kill Jacob the reason I cried any way. **

**Quil think of the good times just you and me- A **

**I said and soon there was a naked Quil standing in front of me. Sam stepped forward and had clothes in his mouth for Quil and Sam phased back somewhere behind a tree. Then it was only me and Embry. **

**Are you okay-A **

**No I'm not my mate was hurt and I was off running around in the woods while Quil held you together- E**

**Phase out- A **

**I ran and found some clothes in some under growth and phased out it was a shirt and this huge cut offs so I decided I was wearing a dress I ripped the sides of the dress and tied them together and made the dress fit me and went to go find Embry. **

"**I can't stand that he still hurt you after everything" Embry mumbled **

"**But I'm not worried about that" I said and went to wrap my arms around his waist **

"**I'm worried that my boyfriend is going to rip to our best friends head even though he is being a dick right now" **

**But Embry grinned at me finally looking at my face **

"**So I'm your boyfriend now" he said **

"**What kind of girl just pushed away her soul mate" I asked **

"**I just thought that you would want to wait and go thru the romance of it all" he whispered **

"**No I just want my boyfriend to kiss me" I said **

**Embry pulled me close and pressed his lips to mine and kissed me at first it was sweet like we were taking our time and then it was a if we were fighting for dominance and his tongue trailed across my bottom lip and he nipped at my lips till they parted. Then his hands were in my hair and he was creeping in to my mouth caressing all the little crevasses and then there was this sound like whining needy. Basically it sounded like a dog in heat and I realized that I made that noise and I really didn't care. One of his hands left my hair but trailed down the side of my body and then there a growl. We spun around to find my new brother standing there. I blushed a little because I knew how we looked and it wasn't pg. **

"**Now if your done with this here we need you Embry to show Quil how to patrol because one Jacob is upsetting him right now, two Jared and Paul have this time to themselves" Sam said and gave Embry that look that say go now or I hurt you. **

**Embry left and after looking at me that was just warm and filled with love. Sam stood there and waited till he was gone. **

"**I know that he is your imprint but please let's not let Jacob know that I think he trying to tell himself that he loves you in more than a friendly way" Sam said **

"**Okay fine but you can't run Embry off every time he kiss me or holds me I may be your sister but I took care of myself and those boys for a long time" I said **


	14. Chapter 14

So yesterday was as fun as getting all of your teeth pulled. I finally made it back to Emily's and Jacob was there and then he said that he needed to talk to me about the whole Bella thing and whatever. I told him I didn't really care and that if he wanted his friends back he had to show us how important we were to him. He nodded and left going home and I soon made my way back home and collapsed on my bed. I was awoken up by bagging on my door. I threw on some skinny jeans and a tank top and some Nikes and opened the door.

"Is there any reason why you're banging on my door at this time in the morning" I said

"Other than Sam wants a whole pack meeting were going over to Jacobs to get him" Jared said with Embry standing beside him

"So I guess I don't need to look this good huh" I said and Jared shook his head

"You could phase in the back yard and then run into the forest you'll just have to come back before heading to Emily's" he said

So I closed and locked my front door and went out ran back and the boys meet me there.

"I'm sorry I really don't feel like phasing so I'm going to walk and you can run" I said

Jared just shrugged and went in to the forest to phase thank god he didn't just strip in front of me I would have had to die Embry walked with me. Before we could get to the forest he grabbed my hand a spun me around. I was so fast I kind of got scared I mean only my father would pull on me in ways like that and it was horrible for me to even try to compare my father to Embry.

"You okay I didn't mean to scare you it's just that you're so quiet and I know what Sam told you about Jake I just hope you're not second guessing me" he said looking down

"Embry Michael Call I love you with all my heart I don't want Jacob he abandon me, granted he will always be my first crush and love and best friend but your my soul mate the other part of my heart I want you and only you forever and always" I said and I wrapped my arms around his neck as I placed a chastised kiss on his lips.

He smiled and it made him look like when we were kids and he could have ice cream before dinner.

"What are you thinking about" I asked as I kissed his chin

"Just how I got the girl I've always loved" he said

I blushed and ducked my head snuggling closer to his chest.

"Don't hide from me I love that I can make you blush and I love the fact that you're here in my arms" he said he leaned down and kissed me again sweet and slow before he pulled back and grinned "Better not keep Sam waiting"

And he went off in to the forest I ran and followed behind them they leaded me to this clearing and then I saw Sam, Quil and Paul standing there and waiting.

"I finally took you guys long enough. Go phase out we have to go to see Jacob" Sam barked and looked at me

"What I didn't want to phase and getting naked in front of people isn't really what I have in mind" I said

"Really cuz I'm guessing you can't wait to get naked in front of Embry " Paul goaded and I blushed and you could hear a growl behind me and then all to soon Embry stood in front of me as if protecting me.

'Calm down it was a joke" Paul said while the others laughed

I pressed my hands in to his back "Embry please calm down "I whispered and his shoulders lost their tense stance and he relaxed

Then I went over to stand next to Quil who threw his arm over my shoulder. "I didn't get to explain patrols to you or Quil and we all have shifts usually paired up to do a perimeter check. Usually I have one go clock wise around LA Push and up to the boarders and the other one go counter clock wise. Since you all go to school I try to give all at least five hours before school. Since the council is in on the secret you can leave school early it kind of like community service." Sam lectured "I just finished patrol with Paul and Jared and Embry will be the next ones to do so. That leaves you and Quil, Jacob has been patrolling by himself his attitude has been a little shaky these couple days so we let him have his thoughts to himself"

"Why can't I patrol with Embry" I asked and everyone but Sam and Embry chuckled Sam was frowning and Embry was grinning like a fool "Okay alright that was stupid I just want to give it a try"

"Now on the days or times that a person has off you will be taking their patrols and everything gets shifted a little like someone will be pared with Jacob and Paul could have thee day off you see" Sam continued

"Alright now boys lets phase and amber just follow us" he said

The all ran off to change and phase and I stood there till I could feel the ripple in the air letting me know that they all had tails. I ran to the direction they had walked into and was met with all the boys. Sam wolf was a black all black. Paul was a pretty silver color. Jared was a dark brown color and Embry was a deep dark brown with little gray patches all over his back. Quil was a chocolate wolf and he looked adorable.

"O h my god your all so cute" I said and the all gave a bark before the took off I was right behind the running and I didn't even break a sweat or get out of breath or anything. We finally made it to jacbs house and I waited for the boys to phase back and change before I turned around. Then we finally broke thru the trees and made our way to the back of Jacobs's house. The boys did this little call and I noticed that rusty red truck that belongs to Bella mother fucking swan. Not too soon we saw here trying to come down the hill at us.

"What did you do to him" she screamed as she walked up to us and pushing Sam on the chest thought he didn't move a budge

What did we do to him what did he tell you" Paul sneered

"He tells me noting because he scared of you" she said and we all laughed and she glared at me

"You said you had no clue where he was and that you hadn't been hanging out with him" she glared at me

"Guess I caught a quick case of mono huh" then all I felt was he pal slam my check it didn't hurt but boy did it make me mad. I growled long and deep. Paul was snarling and Embry wasn't to close behind him as his lip curled up in his fury he was shaking but Paul was blurring.

"Calm down Calm down now the both of you" Sam ordered but it fell on deaf ears. See when she pushed Sam our instinct to protect our alpha kicked in and then she hit me the only female in a pack of oversized dogs their instinct to protect their sister was like a hot branding iron to their wolves.

Bella finally got the idea to actually step back and just in the right time because Paul phased in front of her and snarled. I don't know when Jacob actually realized we were on his property but one shout of Bella and he came bounding downhill and leaping up while phasing on the fly he landed right in front of Paul and managed to successfully jump over Bella. They growled at each other before the charged. They came at each other with a force that was scary their jaws clamping shut like death traps. They rolled and rolled managing to make into the forest. Bella on the other hand looked like she seen a ghost and got paler which is scary since she already looks like a leech. Sam order us to take her to Emily's and Quil went to go set her on feet and chucked "Guess the wolf's outa the bag" he said and I slapped his shoulder laughing as he, Bella and Jared got in the cab. Embry and jumped in the bed of her rusty truck. He was still angry I could feel it in my chest so I let him have the silence and just sat between his legs pressing my back to his chest and just waiting till we go to the house


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I know I jumped the gun on Quils phasing and stuff but I just wanted to change it a little bit and I hate how he just not in some parts so I rearranged things and made him phase sooner it will be explained in the chapter. 

Jared did the little whopping call before we pulled up at Emily's house and Embry and I jumped from the truck bed making our way in side. Quil hung back to whisper a warning to Bella. You see Emily has scars down the right side of her face from when she and Sam were trying to deny the imprint. He got a little agitated and Sam phased while she was to close it was one of the reasons the stop trying to deny the imprint. I learned all of that while phased. It was also the reason I can't go back to school at least for like two weeks. That and its spring break.

"So you must be the vampire girl" Emily chucked bringing me out of my thoughts

Bella nodded "You must be the wolf girl" she replied

"NO amber is I'm just engaged to one" she said and bell looked up to me where I was sitting on Embry's lap I waved and smiled at her. Emily set muffins on the table and Embry grabbed one and I took a hunk out of it. Turning to look at him he just smiled.

"I still can't believe Jake told you" Emily smiled

"Yeah .it's supposed to be a tribe secret" I sneered

"Wait he didn't tell me anything. What did you forbid him or something" she asked

"Alpha order it has to be followed" Quil said "Oh yeah and we run a temperature of 108 and we can here each other's thoughts" Quil gushed

"Those are pack secretes and she runs with vampires" Jared yelled

"I…I …c….can't really run with vampires t…there really fast" she stuttered

One look at Jared and we were on the same page "Well were faster he said and I gave him high five while giggling. And Embry chuckled but he ran his fingers up my side and the touch had me on fire I so wanted to turn around and kiss him. He moved his fingers lower to my thighs and began to draw circles. See the table was high enough so that no one could see what was happing unless it was jared who was sitting right beside us.

"Well if were so fast how come we can't catch that damn leech" Sam said as he went over to Emily and placed kisses all over her face. She giggled and Paul walked thru the door and Jacob was right behind him. He looked at me and gave me a half smile.

"Jake are you okay" Bella asked as she tripped over to him. She couldn't even walk a straight line what does he see in her

"I'm fine but you could have been hurt it was not smart to slap a werewolf" he said and she looked down and blushed. Embry softly growled and his hand moved farther up my thighs moving to the inside and began to dig faster circle. I had to stop and bite my tongue to keep from moaning or worst.

"I'm sorry just got so mad I wasn't thinking and I just lost it and dad said that there are hikers missing and I assumed it was you please tell me it's not you Jake" Bella pleaded

"We don't hurt people" he said

"Unlike your stupid leeches" I growled and she spun around to look at me and Embry pinched my side.

"No well just leave that up to your red headed friend" Jared said

"W….what" bell stuttered

She totally went catatonic and her heart beat faster I would have ben concerned but I don't really like her.

"V…Victoria's b..Back" she sutured and went paler as if she finally thought it thru.

"Yeah she comes and tries to cross our border and we chase her every time it's like she looking for something she isn't your friend like the dreaded one right" I said

"You mean Laurent" she said

"I hope he wasn't he's so dead and that would mean a break in the treaty" Sam said

"No when you saved me I was on the verge of dying" she whispered

"Know we have to figure out what the hell she wants" Paul growled

"She wants me and she wants me dead" she cried

Jacob growled and that stare he had been giving me was now trained on Bella. Not that it mattered to me I was really focused on how Embry was feeling me up even though he couldn't just throw me down and fuck me thruly. He kept up the mild petting and it left me all types of frustrated. Jacob growled and then was fuming Bella was calming he down. He finally took deep breaths and told her to tell him on the way while he drove her home to make sure she was safe.

When the roar of here old truck had passed I finally turned my self around on Embry lap.

"Why are you doing this to me you just wanted to get me in trouble huh" I said

"Yeah trouble" he murmured as he pulled my face closer to his and he pressed his lips tot mine it wasn't sweet at all it was him devouring me and as his tongue pressed against my bottom lip I could tell he wanted me a just as much as I wanted him. And I mean fully the lust was driving both of us crazy and we didn't want to deny it. I let out a moan when all of a sudden we realized that we were being watched that and my brother wouldn't stop growling.

"Will you to please stop sucking face were right here" Jared said

"Yeah like I want to watch you two make out" Sam grumbled

"You might not but every time were alone you finding something for Embry or I to do it really annoying" I said while looking into Embry's eyes and never looking up.

"When can we tell Jacob" Embry grunted out

"I don't know but I don't want Jake going ballistic" Sam murmured and we pondered would Bella even be what he wanted or need

No she was going to string him along and we were going to have to piece him together fuckkk


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: it's been so long I feel like I've neglected my baby and I hate that I left you guys so here is a update hope you guys like it

Amber pov

Since that fucking red head wanted to play fucking peek-a-boo and dance all about forks and La push patrols were pushed up which meant everyone was on their toes and that meant Sam was always irritated. Not to mention Embry was like always on my ass which meant I was irritated because of the stupid rule that Sam put us under. I mean come on Jacob wants Bella then why do I have to stop my soul mate from wanting me or me wanting my soul mate. Oh right because know that I can phase in to a wolf I seem to be the bitch that can walk on water. When not too long ago all I wanted was for him to love me. I think that's the reason why Embry's so mad because he thinks that I will just throw him aside for Jacob but I'm not I want Embry he was always there and he's meant for me.

"What are you thinking about" Emily asked me

"Just how this is so stupid I'm supposed to keep this" I said pointing my finger between me and Embry who was playing football with the pack.

"A secret for a person that chose someone else over me because it might set him off and it might take a change for the worse not to mention he still obsessed with the bitch named Bella" I looked at Emily who was sun bathing in her red bikini. She then took off her sun glasses and then turned to me

"It will be fine soon he will realize that he has someone whose meant for him and you and a person that shall not be named will live happily ever after" she said

We were quite for a moment then we began to laugh uncontrollably

"Yeah were talking about the guy that waited all sophomore year and summer for this girl" I chuckled

"Well then go play with the guys and get your mind off it that's the point of today to finally get some peace" she said as she laid back down and returned her sun glasses to her face

I looked up and saw all the guys wrestling and playing football now there was embry who was had the ball and began to run until Quil tackled him it was very arousing to see my best friend a soul mate shirtless and wrestling for the ball.

"Amber are you going to just sit there forever?" Paul shouted

"What do you have in mind for me" I asked

"Well we are at the beach why don't you try actually getting wet" he suggest while waggling his eyebrows I just roll my eye and stand up.

"If you wanted to see me in my bikini Paul all you had to do was ask" I say with a little giggle

Before when my dad was alive and I came to the beach I never took of my clothes it was more of a playing on the beach thing than swimming and most days it was way too cold. Now on days where the sun seemed to be shining in la push the guys would strip down to their swimming trunks and take a dip but I would sit there and watch them have fun. Being covered in bruises means you can't really take your clothes off without questions. But now as I stand here and look at the guys Jacob and Quil looked baffled, Sam looks disturbed, Paul and Jared look like kids in the candy shop and embry looks very interested. I take my hands and play with the hem of my shirt as if I was scared a little then I pull it over my head and reveal my dark blue floral bikini. Taking of my short consist of me pulling them down and kicking them at Emily who cat calls and I run to the water.

"Damn that was hot" said Jared and Paul at the same time and then there were smacks going all around

"Jesus Sam I know shes your sister but you can't lie she is hot" Paul smirked

"Are you pansy ass bitches going to come into the water or were you just messing with me" I call

Then it was like a stampede Paul was the first one to reach me and him mumbling something about not being a pansy ass bitch. He shoved me under water and was cackling when I resurfaced. I don't think he remembered that I was as strong as him but I dove at him and pulled him down. Then I felt some one wrap there hand around my ankle and I was pulled away from Paul. Jared grabbed me so that he and Paul could gang up on me but I don't think they realized that Quil would be on my side. He pulled Paul away and Jacob and embry seemed to have pulled Jared away. I just swam to shore to witness my brother and his girlfriend making out hot and heavy.

"Eww cant you wait until you at least get home" I mutter

Sam just shakes his head and glares at me

"Doesn't feel to good dose it" I say

He just turns and kisses Emily again not wanting to see how this goes I start to walk down the beach. I listen to the waves and the birds and just feel the sun on my skin. I think about all the times I have had with my boys

_Flash back _

"_Amber are you sure you want to" Quil asked _

"_Duh you big dummy or I wouldn't have suggested it" I giggled _

_We had to be what 10 and I decide to climb the big tree in Quil's back yard_

"_What if you fall and get hurt" embry asked_

"_She will be fine" Jake said _

_Jacob was climbing right behind me I think he just wanted to prove that he could do it to. This was after Bella had left and my mom became close with Quil's I think it was because they were so happy I got accepted in to the boys little group._

"_Amber you don't have to do this" Embry said _

"_Yeah just climb down and I will show you how its done" Jacob said _

"_I'm climbing this tree I'm not going to – _

_As I said this one of my feet slipped and held on to the branch for dear life I was so scared I had jinxed my self _

"_Amber you got this come on don't the Jacob beat you" Quil said_

"_Yeah you can do it" embry added _

_I then pulled myself up and got a better grip and continued my way climbing and didn't even think about the rest I soon made it to my highest point with Jacob coming to a stop next to me _

"_I guess you really could do it" he smiled with his brown eyes and chuckled we soon made our way down the tree again and embry pulled me into a hug _

"_You scared me so bad I thought you were going to fall but I knew you could do it" he said smiling at me with a twinkle in his eye it made me smile._

"_Wow you did really good for a girl" Quil said _

"_No she did good, better than Jacob and he's a boy" embry argued _

"_You know what I mean" Quil said _

"_Wow that hurts you guys I thought you were my friend" Jacob said _

"_Oh we are but she beat faire and square" Quil said and we busted out in laughter till our moms called us to leave that was the day they really accepted me in and I knew I would have them as brothers forever. _

_End of flashback _

I never heard the foot steps behind me but all of a sudden there were these arms that wrapped around my waist

"Hey beautiful" was all I heard

author note : do you know who that is? also this a basicly a filler i just wanted to give you some thing whil i plan out the rest

the flashback is a little history on them i wnated to do one when they were younger it's basicaly when the were ten which is when i set it up for it being the last time they see bella for a while so other than that tel lme how you liked it and review it would mesn the world to me


End file.
